


The Cure

by forcefulKitten



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcefulKitten/pseuds/forcefulKitten
Summary: After waking up with a hangover, Pakunoda helps to relieve your suffering.
Relationships: Pakunoda (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Cure

Every time you wake up hungover with a splitting headache, you promise to never drink beyond your limit again. The nausea and stomach pains always linger behind, and all you can do is swallow an aspirin to quell the swollen brain pounding against your skull. Perhaps you deserve this since Pakunoda reminds you to drink plenty fluids and pace yourself but you never listen.

That brings you to this moment, wondering how your body managed to survive the amount of alcohol you consumed last night. You stumble around the house looking for your girlfriend but she’s nowhere to be found. As you approach the fridge and pour yourself a glass of water, you find a note on the counter. “Going to buy necessities. Be back soon.” Bringing the cup to your dry lips, you chug all of the water in one swig. You decide to go take a shower and freshen up. The least you can do is look alive when Paku gets back. Knowing her, she definitely went to grab stuff to ease your hangover. You’d think she’s tired of playing nurse whenever you cause your own downfall, but she’s always too worried about your well-being to complain.

You make your way over to the bathroom, turning the shower water on hotter than you probably should. Before you get in, an urge to vomit hits you. The water you drank in the kitchen must’ve upset your stomach because it came right back up. After puking out all of contents in your stomach, the feeling of nausea dissipates almost immediately after. This leaves you with a headache, foggy mind and an aching body. After brushing your teeth, you step into the shower. Sitting on the floor with your knees to your chest, you let the hot water fall over you. Before long you get up and begin to lather yourself with soap, rinsing off afterwards and getting out. You can’t even be bothered to put on clothes, instead going straight to your bed after drying yourself off.

The second you lay down you begin to feel dizzy. Looking for Paku, inevitably throwing up, taking a scorching shower and now laying down was too many changes of environment for your brain to handle. The purpose of showering was to relieve your headache and cleanse your body, yet you only achieved the latter. You manage to drift off to sleep while laying on your stomach, waiting for your girlfriend to come back and keep you company. Only her presence can distract you from how shitty you feel right now.

When Pakunoda arrives back home, she takes out everything she purchased and sets it on the kitchen counter. A box of tea, more aspirin, your favorite soup from a nearby restaurant, crackers, and 2 movies from the rental box. This should be enough to get you through the remainder of the day. The house is quiet as she tip toes to your shared bedroom. When she opens the door, she’s caught off guard by your naked body asleep on the bed. You’re still on your stomach, spread out on the bed with your head resting on one of your arms. Stepping forward to take a closer look at you, she notices that your face is scrunched as if you’re in pain or discomfort. Paku sits on the bed next to you, bringing her hand to massage your scalp and wake you up cautiously.

“You’re back” You give her a small smile while blinking the sleep away. “How are you feeling?” She asks. You love how soothing her voice is, serene at all times. “I have a headache and I don’t feel well.” You whine while tears start falling. Embarrassed that you're breaking down over a hangover, you cover your face with both of your hands. “You have to get up and walk around at least. I picked up some stuff for you, let’s go.” You shake your head no, reminding her of how stubborn you are.

Pakunoda starts to caress you slowly. Starting at the back of your neck, down your back and then back up. Her touch takes your mind off of the headache that’s still tormenting you. Soon, you find yourself perking your ass up each time she rubs over your lower back. She smirks to herself. The way you’re needy even in this state is amusing to her. She gets up from the bed and you huff at the loss of touch. You can hear clothes drop to the floor and when you look over, Paku is fully stripped. “How about this? I'll cater to you here and then you'll get up and let me take proper care of you.” Her arms are folded underneath her breast and you can’t decline anything she offers you like this. “I’ll take that as a yes.” You hadn’t even answered her back, too busy in awe at how stunning she looks.

You sit up and watch as Pakunoda makes her way towards you. Her beauty is like no other being you’ve ever laid your eyes on, and she would easily say the same thing about you. She gets on the bed, making her way to sit between your legs. Her eyes scan over your body, taking in your perfect features. She leans forward and cages you between her arms, peppering kisses on your face. Looking at you tenderly, she whispers, “Just lay back and enjoy.”

Paku pushes you down by your shoulders gently. Bringing one of her hands between your legs, she swirls your clit a few times before swiping over your heat. You’re already wet, and she begins to pump into you with two digits. You wrap your arms around her neck, pulling her closer to you and placing open mouth kisses on her lips. She parts them for you, letting her tongue intertwine with yours passionately. Her two fingers are still exploring you when she begins to circle her thumb around your swollen bud. She’s pressed so closely to you that her breast are rubbing against yours. The sensation of both your nipples touching makes you both mewl.

Pakunoda breaks off the kiss and positions her face between your legs. She pulls you as close to her as she can and wraps her arms around your thighs so you can’t move. Her mouth goes straight for your heat, lapping up your juices and bringing her tongue to suck on your clit. Her pace is slow, making sure that she doesn't overstimulate you so soon. Your hands find their way to tangle in her hair, pulling her even closer whenever you want her to apply more pressure. Hangover long forgotten at the moment, you buck your hips up against her, addicted to how well she knows your body. Paku moans against your wet folds, making vibrations course up your spine. She sticks her tongue in and out of your core and you roll your hips for her to reach deeper. Your moans are turning more high pitched, orgasm threatening to hit any second now. Paku’s hands find their way to your nipples, twirling them between her fingers. Bringing her mouth back up to your clit, your hands grip the sheets tightly when her tongue applies more force. You can hear the wet noises of your cunt soaking her face, and seeing her between your legs is a sight you won't ever forget. You unhook your legs from around her shoulders, using your feet to lift your hips up away from her mouth because the stimulation is too much. She gets up from laying on her stomach, hands holding your pussy up in the air by your thighs. Wrapping your legs around her shoulders once again, she locks you in place before sliding her tongue up and down your sex. You're silly to think you were getting away from her by lifting your bottom half up, only for her to follow you and keep you exactly where you inched up to. She’s licking your juices as if it’s her salvation. Her grip on you is like iron, and being pressed so tight to her makes the coil in your stomach snap, orgasm hitting you all at once. Paku stops lapping at your cunt, giving you time to come down from your high. Placing kisses to your slick folds, she untangles your legs from around her.

You should’ve known your girlfriend wouldn’t let you off easy. Sure, she’s going to take care of you after this. She knows a cure for each of your problems and nobody else can compare to how nurturing she is. With a smirk on her face she says, “I’m sorry sweetie, but this time the irresponsible decisions you made will cost you another orgasm.” Paku folds your legs back against your shoulders. Your pretty pussy glistening, she lines her sex up with yours and begins to grind against you. You stay perfectly still, resting your hands above hers where she’s holding you by back of your knees to keep you in place. Your delicate clit rubbing against hers is intoxicating. Paku moans while sliding from the top of your slit all the way down. You can feel your stomach beginning to tighten again and reach for her breasts. Kneading her soft skin, you pinch her perky nipples between your fingers. Her breasts are so sensitive that this always drives her crazy. She starts to roll her hips slower, trying to savor the feeling of your folds brushing against hers. You see strands her hair sticking to her forehead, your essence coating her chin and the way she comes undone with each grind of her hips. Her determination to make you cum a second time is endearing. A few more ruts against you and your orgasm washes over in waves of ecstasy. Pakunoda feels you clenching beneath her, the added slick coating her sex. You rock your hips upwards, desperate to send her over the edge. She lifts herself up, bobbing her clit against yours gently. Hearing your soaking folds intermingle together and the way you're playing with her nipples sends her over the moon. Suddenly all of the sensations become too much and her orgasm reaches its pinnacle. She continues to sway against you, legs shaking and cunt twitching. Within a few moments she releases you from her grasp afterwards and lays down beside you.

Both of your chests rise and fall while trying to regain composure. You reach your hand out to find hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Paku, can I ask you something?” You whisper between breaths, exhaustion evident in your tone. “Of course.” She responds, turning over to face you and placing a hand on your stomach. “Did you bring my favorite soup? You know.. the one you always get me when I’m hungover?” She giggles at your question before answering. “Yes I did. I’m going to go put it to warm it up on the stove. Can you get the shower started for us? When we get out you can have your soup.”

After putting your food to heat up, Pakunoda joins you in the shower. She washes you off and you make sure to return the favor. Bringing you into a hug, she lets the shower water run over your body while you bury your face in her neck. After the shower, Paku serves you a bowl of soup with crackers and the rest of your night is spent watching movies and drinking tea.


End file.
